


Cold

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: Their routine was basically made of: breakfast, talking about Duel Runners, lunch, talking about Duel Runners again, dinner, Duel Runner repair and then sex – more like “love” to them.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> another shitty drabble because i had an idea in my mind, but i wrote this because i'm in writer's block and,, well,, i also didn't have time because school is started haha  
> but i hope ya like it anyway, even if is short as always;;

Their routine was basically made of: breakfast, talking about Duel Runners, lunch, talking about Duel Runners again, dinner, Duel Runner repair and then sex – more like “love” to them. Yusei and Bruno were engaged since some weeks after the Team 5D’s creation and only Jack and Akiza knew that. Jack wasn’t really happy, Akiza instead congratulated them.

Bruno left his jacket on the couch, while Yusei was still cleaning his Duel Runner; he was always wearing his usual black singlet with red geometrical drawings and his simple jeans. The blue haired guy approached him and placed his jacket on the raven haired guy’s shoulders. Fudo gasped in astonishment and looked up, seeing Borrelli smiling at him. As always, his smile was like paradise. Yusei stood up and held Bruno’s jacket, looking at him.

«Why did you gave me your jacket?» he then asked.

Bruno shrugged and giggled, «It’s cold, I saw you shaking», then he hugged him and kissed his lips, while Yusei wide-opened his eyes; at first he had to say something else, but then he kissed his boyfriend back, encircling his neck with his arms, while Bruno was stroking his hips under the singlet.

« _It’s cold_ , huh?» Yusei giggled, «Or you just wanted to bring me to bed?».

Bruno laughed and held his hips with his fingers, slightly stroking them, «Well… that was one of my thoughts».

«Just because I was cleaning my Duel Runner, as always» the raven haired boy arched an eyebrow, smiling, «Do you find me sexy while I do that?».

«Yes!».

They both blushed and stayed for some seconds in silence, looking somewhere else. Then Bruno turned towards Yusei, «I love you so much».

«I love you too».


End file.
